Understanding
by RoxxySunshine
Summary: After a late night excursion to a place he had never been, something happens that he wouldn't forget. Eventual Sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel lounged on the bed, briefly looking up from his phone to see a flash of blonde hair swish into the closet. "What are you doing?" the younger asked, "Finding you something cute to wear!" the blonde yelled, tossing bits of clothes into the room. Alois who was already dressed to the nines as always had randomly stopped by around eight that evening. They had enjoyed some tea and were in the sitting room when Alois's phone went off. "Heeellooooo?" he answered as he always did. After many excited squeals and high pitched laughter he hung up and turned his gaze towards Ciel perching his chin on his hands. "Soo, I have news." He told as calmly as he could. Ciel looked up eyebrows raised, "What's with the look?" Alois tried to contain his excitement but it did not succeed. "We're going out!" he beamed with excitement.

Ciels expression stayed the same somber look that it always had. "What you're not excited? Come on we have to get you an outfit!" He yanked the boy off the chair and ran up the stairs, heels clicking loudly. He threw himself into the closet as Ciel sat wondering what this one could possibly pick for him to wear. As different articles of clothing flew past his face he managed to make out, "Mind telling me where it is we are going?" Alois head popped out of the closet smirking widely, "It's a surprise, but you have to wear this." He replied holding up a clad outfit that was not of his choosing. Ciel frowned, "Where did you even find that?"

"It was in the back of your closet!" he said setting the clothes on the bed.

"I've never seen this before in my life. I would never wear this." He scowled at the outfit.

"Hmmm.. AH! You know what I think this may be mine! I don't remember leaving this here." He said with a smile, looking fondly now at the clothes.

"There is a lot you don't remember doing, wonder why that is?" he said sarcastically.

"Hehe, no idea!" he turned towards the mirror winking. Brushing his fingers through his hair and straightening out his clothes he turned around moving his hands in a strange motion. "Well!?"

"Well what?" Ciel answered platonically.

"Are you going to get dressed or what!" demanding the other around.

"Fine, fine. But I'll have you know I don't care for this outfit." He held up the blouse and started putting it on, knowing he had no other options at this point. He slipped on the black flowy top, and the ankle cut drainpipes, tying his boots on his feet. He stood looking in the mirror bending his head down, "This is definitely your outfit." Alois clapped his hands together smiling, "But look how adorableee!" Ciel put his hands to his sides, "Mkay, glad you're satisfied." He tossed his hair back showing his eyepatch and crossing his arms. 'Are you ready yet?" He asked sitting back on the bed.

"Almost! I got to call our ride!" he winked. Ciel, knowing that could mean trouble, let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a second. It was going to be one of those nights.


	2. Chapter 2

As they stepped out the front gates of the mansion, a sleek charcoal black speedster came rolling up stopping close to the boys. "This must be him." he said as he tucked his cell phone back into his too tight pants. Ciel opened the back door for them as the car came to a stop, "After you." He nodded at the blonde to get in and followed suite. The interior of the car matched the outside, polished black leather that smelled faintly of cigarette smoke. Alois scooted over and wrapped his arms around the back of the driver's side seat, squishing the driver into the best hug he could manage from that position. The driver did not respond, only readjusted his glasses after having them sent askew. "Ciel, this is my friend, F." It was dark inside the car and as far as he could see it just looked like nothing harmless. After assessing the situation, Ciel gave the okay that they could leave to the unknown destination in waiting.

As the car pulled off Ciel looked at his watch, 9:27. The night held a cool breeze, but not completely frigid. Alois had busied himself talking his head off to the driver about nonsense. If this guy could stand the needless chatter of his friend while driving then he must have some patience. He gazed out the window, seeing that they were headed in the direction of downtown and rolled his eyes. Wherever they were headed, he was guessing it wouldn't have been his first pick. It wasn't often that Ciel went on a "night out" as Alois had called it. A night out to Ciel meant something very different than his counterpart. Reluctant feeling washed over him, as he wished he could have stayed home.

The driver spoke for the first time during the ride and asked Alois if he was accompanying them on their trip, getting the response of no. _Lucky him_ ,Ciel thought to himself, secretly wishing he knew where is was he was going to be spending the night. After driving for roughly twenty minutes lights from the city flooded in through the windows.

"Looks like we're almost there!" Alois said stating the obvious.

"About time." Ciel huffed lightly, leaning back against the seat.

The driver's side window cracked as F lit a cigarette and smoke billowed out slowly. "Well kiddos, looks like you're here." The car pulled up to a curb and Ciel looked out the window with a puzzled expression, "Where is here, exactly?" "Come on, I'll show you." Alois opened the car door and the cool breeze hit them in the face making them cringe. The pair exited the car and the widow was rolled down so the rest of the smoke could join them. Alois leaned against the car window resting his cheek on his palms, crossing his legs trying to look as seductive as possible. With a pout on his lips he whispered something to F, and he nodded in understanding. The window rolled up slowly and the car pulled away into the night.

"Now, where are we going? Are we going to stand on the street corner all night?" Ciel didn't want to be out any longer than he had to. "We shall arrive shortly." Alois grabbed his hand and started down a back alley behind the street they were on. "Do you know where you are going?" Not knowing where this place was exactly didn't meet his usual outings.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am?" He said stopping at a corner and looking both ways trying to decide which direction to go next. "Almost there now." he looked around hastily, Ciel could hear a faint thumping coming from somewhere nearby. As he was led to a deep staircase emptying into another level alley he stopped, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Sure as ever." Alois trotted down jumping the last two steps and skipped over to the door, heels clicking. Ciel lagged behind taking care of the steps, gripping the railing in the dark, damp conditions.

Alois knocked on the door twice dancing on his heels, and waited impatiently. The rusty door creaked open and a deep booming voice along with smoke clouds came seeping out.

"Password." The voice behind the door demanded.

Alois muttered something an incoherent, but was correct as the man opened the door wider allowing the two to pass through. Ciel stood dumbfounded, _how would he have known about a place like this?_ Alois general expressions seemed very out of place as the doorman scowled at them as they walked through. The music got louder the closer they got, and the cinderblock concrete hallway made everything echo with stark intensity. It was dimly lit, being a few near the ceiling, the only thing that could be made out was the large black curtain that hung at the other end of the hall. Alois walked briskly as if the walls were going to close in at any second. Ciel hurriedly kept up pace, not knowing where this was going to lead. The thumping sound was now deciphered as music, deafeningly loud. They reached the end of the corridor and Alois took the satin curtain in his hand tearing it away dramatically, finally revealing to Ciel the long awaited destination.


	3. Chapter 3

"Surprise! Did I fool you or what!" Alois bursted over the music. Ciel rolled his eyes, "Hardly, as if I couldn't tell where all this music would possibly lead." He had been to a few night clubs in his time in London, but not any like this one. Lights were strung from one corner to the next, as well as streamers and sequins. He could feel the bass in his chest, the people dancing contained a whole different energy of their own. The blonde started dancing in a manner Ciel had not witnessed him do without being in the confines of his home. Then he sashayed over to the bar and yelled to the bartender what he was wanting at the moment. Who knew how much he would consume at the end of this. Ciel followed and stood next to him, turning to face the large crowd dancing in the middle of the floor. In the corner of the building was a large staircase leading up to a dark lounge with people leaning against the railing. Bright neon lights flashed in every direction making Ciel have to squint with his one good eye just to see what was going on.

The tall bartender handed Alois his drinks and gave one to Ciel. "What is this?" he asked eyeing the bright color and strange shape of the glass. "It's the clubs special! Drink up!" he yelled taking a large gulp of his drink and making pleased sounds afterwards. "Why does your drink not look like this one?" "Hmmm, don't know." Alois shrugged taking another drink.

"Come on Ciely, drink, drink it's delicious!" he made gestures with his hands trying to push the glass to Ceils mouth. Ciel sputtered pushing the drink back down, it had a strong raspberry taste and some other unknown tastes he could not identify. A new song had just started and was one that Alois favored as Ciel was drug onto the dance floor and twirled around in circles.

No way to escape with the crowd, swaying in and out around them. Ciel tried to keep his balance, knowing nothing could be heard over the mass volume in the room. He allowed himself to be spun until he could no longer take it and pushed himself out of the crowd to an open wall. Breathing heavily, he spoke to himself, "Is this really what he does every weekend?" tucking an escaped strand of hair back behind his ear. This place was a mess, but it didn't mean he needed to look so as well. The song finally ended and the lanky dancer came sauntering back over grabbing Ciel by the collar and demanding why he had left. "I was surrounded out there! How can you stand that many people around you? I can barely stand being this close to you!" he gasped exasperated.

Leaning against the wall he pried the bony hands from his collar. "To ruin your own shirt like that. You should know better by now, honestly." Ciel said sending him a scowl.

Alois pouted his lips jutting out, "Oh, I'm so sorry poor Ciel, let me get you something to drink, stay here!" he leapt through the crowds with ease going back to the bar. Before he could decline, the blonde was gone. Another song started up, this time with more electronic elements making it harder to hear. People started filing back onto the dance floor, making him scoot his way further down the wall. He squatted down and rested his head against the wall, the smell of smoke and sweat already giving him a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to breathe more evenly when he saw the blonde head he was waiting for bob back through the crowds. Alois pulled the bluenette to his feet and handed him the drink. He may be tall and thin but he was stronger than he looked. "Drink this, it should make you feel better." Ciel took a large gulp and his mouth puckered together, "What's in this one? It's bitter."

"Just a little of this and a little of that. Darling, trust me you'll feel much better in a bit!" he promised nodding excessively, a smirk creeping to his face. Downing the rest of the mystery liquid, hoping it would alleviate the stress, he handed the glass back to the happy camper.

"I'm going to go back out there." he said jutting his thumb towards the rapidly growing crowd. Ciel nodded in acknowledgement, taking a seat back on the floor. Within minutes the crowd was back going full swing, and Ciel was starting to feel hot. He wasn't sure if it was all the people in the room or the ridiculous wardrobe he had been forced to wear. A few beads of sweat formed on his face and back, he stood wiping his face with the back of his gloved hand. He panned around the crowd moving too fast for his eye to keep up, his hand shot to his head for support.

Another rush of sweat crept into his hairline as he felt a wave of dizziness start to hit him. Keeping one hand on his head and the other on the wall he edged his way across the room, looking for a place to regroup himself. _What's wrong with me?_ He looked up and saw the stairs that led across the room, up to the lounge area. Not knowing where else to go, he slowly headed up the stairway.

A/N: Reviews, comments, suggestions are all welcome. I will decide shortly which direction this is going to go, you will know in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A couple came walking down barely grazing him as he was hunched over trying to keep it together. Feeling ever more disoriented, sweat now gliding down his porcelain skin, hands trembling slightly with his stomach in knots he made it to the top of the stairs. His breathing hitched and he doubled over feeling like he was going to vomit. _No, no, no._ He tried to will his body away from getting sick, but another wave of dizziness hit him head on. By what little he could see there were many couches and loveseats with a large corner settee facing the back of the room. Ciel mumbled as he stood back up and tried to regain composure. The flat was dimly lit, he could not easily tell where he was walking and used the backs of couches for support. In his mind he was well aware that the situation he was now in was not a good one. His heart began to pick up pace, and his ears were starting to ring. He stumbled trying to catch himself, feeling like a fish out of water. _What's wrong with me?_ He quickly picked a random couch feeling faint, and fell face first, flipping over the back.

A couple on the other side of the couch jumped at the sudden unexpected impact. "Shit little dude! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" One of the scruffy males in the group jumped up and went to Ciels side, trying to move him from the awkward position he had landed in. He was able to move Ciel onto his back and prop his head up a bit on the suede sofa.

"Oi, wake up!" he said trying to look into Ciels uncovered eye. The blue orbs fluttered once and then lay shut. Ciel could barely hear the voice of the man, fading in and out, catching words here and there. He felt like he couldn't open his eyes, they were so heavy, his body felt like it was slowly filled with lead. "Hey, hey!" he felt a sting on his cheek, this man must have hit him. If he were coherent he would have let him have it. "Who the hell is this guy?!" He blinked his eyes as he felt the slight stinging sensation warm up his face. He tried to turn his face around, but it felt like someone had a vice grip on him. Someone had a hold of Ciels chin and was moving it back and forth snapping his fingers close to his face. _Unhand me!_ His voice couldn't be heard, but inside he was yelling for this person to stop touching him. _How dare a stranger handle me like this!_

"Good lord kid, what did you do to yourself?" He could hear the high pitches in the voice over the bass but everything else was a blur. "Is anyone here with you?" Looking around not many people were up here, and those who were left were down on the dance floor. He peered over the edge of the balcony seeing if anyone was hunting for this poor soul, nothing. It was getting later into the night and most of the early crowd had left leaving only those who stayed till the wee hours of the morning.

"Jeez, jeez, what do we do with him?" he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair looking around for a solution.

He jogged back over to his group and asked them sheepishly, "Umm, what about you know who? You know I aint watching this kid all night!" Everyone seemed to shrug in unison, looking at their friend and nodding, seeming it was the only viable option. They couldn't just leave the unconscious boy by himself, who knew what would happen. Luckily for Ciel, these kids had a conscious and felt the need to do something good before leaving the club.

"Come on, help me get this kid over there." Another guy got up and picked up the front end of Ciel, while the other got his legs. Not that he weighed any more than a feather, but they all agreed it might go over better if two sent him rather than one. As gently as they could they lifted Ciel off of the couch trying not to rattle him. He didn't look like the usual crowd that were seen in this place, they couldn't tell why he was here. Judged by his appearance and size the men transporting him decided to be gentle and not throw him around. Ciel could feel the sensation of being touched as his mind autoed the reaction to tense. His mouth hung slack and head rolled off the arm of the man carrying him.

"Wow, this kid is pretty out of it. He's not even waking up." One of the men reasoned. He was still bobbing between consciousness and unconsciousness, hearing the steps of the men and their slurred speech. _Fuck. Where are they taking me?_ Panic started to rise as he realized he was being moved to somewhere out of his control.

After a few moments the mens steps became softer and more prolonged. He couldn't keep track of how much time was going by. Another set of footsteps could be heard now, walking towards the others, much heavier this time. Ceil could smell something different now, something very strong as it entered his head in no time. He heard a different voice now, very much wishing he could get his eyes to open.

"What do you scum want?" he heard the new raspy voice ask. One of the men spoke up stuttering, "We.. uhh.. We found him." "And?!" the voice boomed back.

The man took a deep breath "He's one of yours… I think." The bigger man furrowed his brow, "Fine, give him here." He waved the boys forward.

"Put him over there." He pointed to a couch on the far end, the other two men hauled Ciel over and set him gently on the couch just like they had found him. They turned around and hurriedly left the room, not looking back once.

Ciel could feel the impact of the soft fabric on his face as he was set on yet another couch. His head was still lolling around in the darkness that he felt was consuming him. _Why can't I wake up?_ Ciel was begging to open his eyes, and felt more and more frustrated that he couldn't. The music could still be heard though it was much quieter now, and the smell he discovered was covering this couch. With those discoveries Ciel blacked out feeling hopeless and angry.

A/N: Hi, hi! So uh here's chapter 4. This is about all I have wrote for now, so new material will be up whenever it is created, hopefully wont take too long. Anywho, thanks for reading, and again any reviews or suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Downstairs the party was still going strong. The time now close to 1 a.m. A sharp knock came to the door, abruptly putting a stop to the work that was being discussed. The man sitting across the marble topped desk breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the business owner slowly got up and walked to the door. He held one hand to the gun secretly placed in his pocket and cracked open the door with the other.

"Who's there?" he questioned with authority in his voice.

"It's me, boss."

The door was opened the rest of the way and the bodyguard was let in the room. Sebastian walked back over to his chair, and sat down addressing his bodyguard to do the same. He looked past the man waiting across the desk, looking at the bigger man making sure to set the gun on the desk. Tilting his head ha asked, "What should we do with you?" he spoke nonchalantly, not making eye contact. The man dare not speak in fear of what this brute could do to him.

"It seems you haven't paid anyone in quite some time. I am not lenient in these matters, as I'm sure you're aware." He strummed his fingers on the desk. The man didn't make a sound.

"So, I guess the question is are you going to pay your dues?" he asked the man with intimidation. The man stammered, "Umm.., ya-a I can to-tomorrow." His voice held question in it as he answered.

"Tomorrow, huh? Was that what I asked." Eyebrows raised, but eyes steel.

"No..no sir." The man kept his head down.

"Alright then, next time any of my men or I see you on the premises you'll be thrown out. Now get out of my sight."

The man jumped from his chair and scampered out of the room averting everyone's gaze. Sebastian nodded to the bodyguard and told him to make sure the man found his way out. He leaned back in his chair and brushed his hair back once everyone was out of the room. It had been a long week, nobody showing up until the weekend started. The place was empty during the week, there was no real point in being here. Nobody, but a few regulars were buying and chumps like this guy were trying to weed themselves in. This was his territory and had been so for years, why were things going downhill now? Were newbie cops catching on to his methods of bribery? He made a mental note to have someone investigate the matter. He could feel a headache coming on and reached into his pocket for some relief. With all this extra inventory it was hard to resist any time of the day. The door opened and the bodyguard came back in taking his usual seat.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Of course, but there is one thing that brought me here to begin with."

"Yes? Please don't tell me there's another mule." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Quite the opposite actually. There's a young boy outside draped over the couch like a sleeping beauty. I've never seen him before."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"These people said that he's yours. So you might wana check it out." He had a look on his face that said he was clueless.

"And you never seen him before, is this right?" he questioned again.

"Yes, that's right." He agreed.

"Then how could he possibly be one of ours?" he asked again squinting his eyes.

"Uh, don't know boss." The bigger man shrugged his shoulders.

Sebastian's medicine had started to kick in and he felt his eyes droop and his body relax. His mind was a little more muddled so the conversation did not aggravate his as much as usual. He sighed and stood up, "Lead me to him." Walking down the hallway, the music and overall volume of the building got louder. Sebastian preferred the quietness of his office, and rarely ventured out into the club during business hours. He couldn't believe the tenacity of some of the people in here, he tried to stay as far away as possible. Everyone knew who he was as heads turned in his direction as they made their way to the sitting area. Few people were left in the area, but in the corner the small boy was still laying. The bodyguard pointed to the direction that Ciel was in. Sebastian walked over and looked down, "This him?"

"Yepp. Hasn't moved since I left him here." Sebastian looked in disbelief, reaching down and tilting the kids head looking for signs of life. He grabbed Ciels wrist and checked his pulse, it was slow but it was there. There was a spot of drool forming on the sofa where his head had been propped.

"Well, I can't say I've seen him before either." He surmised. "By the looks of him, he can't be that old, and doesn't look like the typical chap to be here." The bodyguard nodded in agreement. "So, uh, what do we do with him?"

Sebastian had never ran into this problem before, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. "This is merely a child, why is he here alone _?" Is he really alone, or did someone leave him here?_ "How long has he been here?" he asked. "Umm, maybe thirty minutes?"

 _How long is he going to be like this?_ Sebastian had experienced things like this in his lifetime, but not one that was not interpersonal. He knew what to do if this were a friend, but not a stranger.

Sebastian looked over the railing but nobody looked suspicious, just a group of people meandering around the bar. Sebastian sighed and walked back to the couch once again kneeling down to Ceils level. The kid was still asleep, and still drooling. With his gloved hand he carefully avoided the drool and poked at Ciels face. "Heeellooooo?" Ceil made a faint murmur and twitched his hand. "Well seems that's all he can manage at the moment. Quite the useful fellow, eh?" Putting Ciels hand down in defeat, he noticed the sapphire ring that was on his finger, admiring the brilliant color.

"Well kid, looks like you're going with us." Sebastian pointed for Ceil to be picked up, and started towards his office. He got a few strange looks, carrying a small child was not something often seen. It was reaching three a.m., and the club was about to shut its doors for the night. The bar was cleaning up behind the counter and the band was wrapping up their set. They finished their last song and wished their audience a happy night, thanking them for coming out.

Meanwhile the dumb blonde that had worn himself out with all the partying came to a crash. He sunk into a fluffy chair and laid his head back looking behind him. Wait a minute, "Where's Ceil!?" his eyes shot open and his head snapped up. Panic quickly ensued and he started shouting, "Oh no I've lost him! I've lost him!" He quickly fumbled through his pockets looking for his cell phone, _Where is he, where would he have gone?_ The phone flew out of his pocket and fell to the floor, _bathroom?_ He ran to the bathroom, yelling to see if Ciel was inside. No response, his eyes fell and he dialed Ciels phone number. His pale reflection dancing across the screen as he raised the phone to his ear.

[Ring… ring… ring… ring, voicemail..] "Shit! What do I do?" While Alois went into frenzy mode, running from corner to corner. Ciel was yet again being placed on a different piece of furniture.

Sebastian dismissed the muscle and took a seat in his chair. He sat back and crossed his arms, taking a long look at the mystery child before him. He kicked his feet up and started to doze.

A/N: Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed. This is my first published fic and I'm going to keep trying my hardest on it. I will have time to work on it during the week while I am at school so look forward to another update.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian slowly opened his heavy eyes, blinking as he remembered what he had done an hour ago. He didn't move an inch as he saw plainly that his visitor was not in his chair. He scanned his peripheral vision not seeing the kid anywhere, yet he could still sense he was in the room. Before he could move his legs to turn around a sharp cold feeling caught his neck. He sucked all of his breath in freezing on the spot.

"Don't move or you'll get it." Ciel growled lowly.

Sebastian closed his eyes as he realized where the kid was. Curse him for letting his guard down for a minute, no matter it shouldn't be a problem. "Cool it kid." He said through gritted teeth, he had known better than to fall asleep.

Ciel tried to stand as close to the back of the chair as he could despite his height challenges. He was struggling to hold the knife steadily and Sebastian picked up on the vibrations. In one foul swoop he grabbed Ciel's wrist while simultaneously grabbing the knife and plunging it through the back of the chair. Ciel looked down as the knife went all the way through the chair and lured inches from his stomach. He gasped and sank to the floor ducking his head in defense, trying to look as small as possible. Sebastian pulled the knife out from the chair, looking at it up close liking what he saw. He ran his thumb over the tip checking out the quality.

"Where did a kid like you get a knife like this?" he asked turning the knife over in his hand. Ciels eyes opened, aware of the man that now had his knife.

"Do I have to drag you out from back there?" he smirked seeing how the boy reacted.

Ciel slowly stood up holding his hands out in front of him. "What do you want?" he didn't look up.

The knife glinted the light that was in the office, making lines appear on the walls. "What's your name?"

"Ci-Ciel." He muttered quietly.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked again.

"I.. I.. don't." his voice wavering a bit. "Wha..at happened?" he asked stuttering.

"I was wondering the same thing." Sebastian could tell something was not there with this one. Just as he had replied, Ceil gripped the wall beside him and started sinking downward.

"Hey, wait.-" he got down and grabbed Ciels arm trying to get him to stand right.

"Come now, stand up, we don't need you out again." He pulled Ciel close and sat him in the chair.

Ceil squirmed as he tried to loosen his grip, he still didn't have enough strength to him. Not to mention Sebastian towered over him. "Where's my blade?" he looked down seeing that it was not in his hands. Sebastian leaned closer to the boy and waved it infront of the boys face trying to get a response time. _Does he not remember what just happened?_ Ciel slowly followed the blade before having the color run from his face and doubled over.

"Hey, Ciel." That was the last thing he remembered hearing. Ciels face grew whiter and he could clearly see the dark circles under his eyes, he put his head down to try to get the blood flow back. His ears started to ring and he began to sweat as he realized what was about to happen. "I.. don't feel well." He fell out from behind the chair and smashed into the trashcan that was beside the desk. Sebastian turned away as he threw up into his trash can.

"Lovely." Sebastian whispered as he let the kid continue. Once he was done he sat on the floor breathing heavily.

 _At least it wasn't on the floor._ "Are you alright?" he bent down with a look of concern drawn on his face. Ciel shot up giving a menacing glare before putting his hands over his eyes. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, eyelids starting to droop shut.

"Hey, don't fall asleep again. Stand up." Sebastian ordered. Ceil stood as well as he could, still not looking him in the face.

Ciels entire body felt weak and his heart started to race a little faster. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this up, he was scared. He tried to breathe evenly, but he felt his body deny it, he couldn't even get his arms to balance him. "I..I" he felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor. The feelings of fear and defenselessness melted away as blackness took over. For another time in his young life darkness felt like a welcome friend.

Sebastian could tell the boy was scared but he wasn't showing it clearly. He must have some nerve to not show his true feelings. He could easily relate to this boy, though his experience was not by choice. "This will not do, better give him so more time to collect himself." He bent down and gently cradled the boy laying him down on the small couch.

 _I'm going to go get him some water._ He opened the door, making sure to take the weapon with him and locked it behind him.

Ciels body went into the abyss, his body out but his mind still able to comprehend some of what was going on. He knew he was in a room of some kind, he knew he just spoke to a person. He knew he just threw up unfortunately, therefore he knew his body did not feel well. What he didn't know was where he was or what was going on. A cool sensation was spreading across the side of his face, but his hand wouldn't move to touch it. _Shit, why is my head throbbing again?_ As he fell his head had come in contact with the corner of the desk. He almost wanted to cry, he had no control in what was happening. He could feel his body shaking uncontrollably as he rolled himself over. More sweat came through his clothes and he could feel his body temperature increase. _When will this stop?_ He moaned and rolled to his other side, trying to get the pain to ease. The room was damp and cold he could feel the goosebumps rise on his arms as he grew hotter. His head was swimming even when he moved an inch. His mind took a dive deeper into the unknown, this time showing vivid images of random things. Playing cards, cell phones, cakes, and his violin. Nothing was making sense, he was blinded by an array of different colors and patterns like looking into a kaleidoscope. Every inch of his body was screaming something different and he couldn't keep up. He finally gave in to the madness letting his body cave and relax.

Sebastian had got the water for his new roomie and headed back to the office. Why was this his responsibility to take care of him? Why did he have to fall into his lap? What am I supposed to do with him? He unlocked the office door and went in, eyes falling on the squirming form on his couch. It appeared he was heading out again. "Hey, hey it's alright." He tried to help him into a sitting position to give him the water. He was quickly becoming dehydrated and needed some fluids.

"I'm going to pour you some water now." He didn't know if he could hear him, but it was best not to surprise him either way. He lifted Ciels head up slowly and poured the water in his mouth, trying to get him to swallow it. "You need to drink this in order to feel better." It wouldn't do any good if he just sputtered it back up. Ciel drank the water greedily, surely feeling the effects of dehydration.

Sebastian could feel the small frame of the boy shaking lightly, his muscles contracting and constricting. _Hmm.._ He had seen this happen to people before, but he really wanted to know what he had consumed. Unfortunately there was no telling until the boy woke up, he just hoped it hadn't been his fault. It very well could have been something of his, or something that somebody had brought in. Maybe he needed to question the bartender about the crowd? The idea that a seemingly innocent kid being the victim of something he had brought into the area made his skin crawl. Then again he didn't really know who this was. Better to keep judgements clear until after he knew what he was dealing with. Ciel had sweat running down his face, and Sebastian grabbed a kerchief to dab it away. He moved the hair away from his face revealing blood caked on his cheek.

"Uh oh, what did you do?" It looked fresh and was still sticky. "What else have you done to yourself?" He got the kerchief wet it with the water and wiped away some of the blood. "Is that painful?" he asked coolly, not getting a response, just a cringe.

 _Suppose I'll be here for a while longer. So much for leaving, but it's not likely I would be going home anyways.._

About thirty minutes later he began to stir, he was coming to and becoming more aware. Sebastian watched as he began to blink and move his hands around, it looked like he was having a bad dream. He kept the cool rag on his head, making sure he wasn't getting too hot. He kept talking to him, even if he wasn't making much sense. He wasn't the one to give sympathy or comfort especially to a stranger. Ciels eyes squinted and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Sebastian kept the damp hair pushed back from his eyes, making it easier for him to see his condition.

Ciel started to make some noise, "Al..Ali…"

"What? What are you trying to say?" even though he was not fully conscious he thought talking to him would be for the best.

"Mmmm,….. whe.."

Sebastian softly stroked his face with his fingertips, "What is it? Hmm?"

Suddenly Ciel's eyes shot open and he screamed shortly throwing his hands up trying to scramble away. Sebastian came out of his daze and pinned the boy back down quickly, "Hey, hey it's alright. Calm down!"

Ciel struggled under his grip trying to get free once again. By the look in his eyes it appeared he did not know where he was or what was going on. He was breathing fast and reached a shaky hand to his head touching the fresh blood. After looking at it his eyes went wide, his breath hitched and he started to hyperventilate. Sebastian grabbed his hands trying to stop the major freak out that was about to happen. He put the cup of water in his hands urging him to stop and drink, the water bobbed around in his shaking hands.

"You're okay hun, you're safe here. It's just a minor cut." He took Ceils hand in his and squeezed trying to get him to realize what was happening. He seemed to calm a little with the contact. Sebastian lit a cigarette and took a puff, he thought maybe it would help him think.

"What did you do?!" Ciel demanded, an alarmed look in his eyes as he tried to pry his hands away.

"You fell, it's alright, you will be fine." He pleaded his case, trying to show him it was not severe. Ciel looked at his hand, staring at the crimson not blinking.

"Here kid, take this." He put the cigarette in the hand he was holding. Ceil squinted his eyes and looked from the burning stick back to Sebastians face.

"What for?" he seemed confused and just looked at it.

"Um, it's for you, you can have it."

"I don't want this!" he stammered with the little energy that he had to be dramatic. The smell of the smoke was already getting to his head and he could tell his asthma wasn't going to like it. The smoke in the air mixed with the already hyperventilating lungs was making his head spin. He mustered up the strength to say, "Get that away from me."

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian was just trying to help, he didn't understand why he didn't want the offer.

"I don't smoke you imbecile!" he inhaled deeply and started lung wracking coughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." He took the half burned cigg from Ciel, putting it out on the ashtray.

Ciel kept coughing deeply, his lungs making an awful wheezing noise and Sebastian was getting concerned. The small office was feeling smaller and more cramped the longer he was in it. He was starting to run out of breath and was gasping for air. This room is doing neither of us any good and with that made a split second decision.

"We've got to get you out of here." He quickly stood almost knocking over his chair.

"What!?" Ciel looked at him with wide eyes, trying to fend off his coughing fit.

And with Sebastian finding that answer acceptable, he slipped on his jacket and shades and started to pick up the flailing Ciel, "You're coming with me."

A/N: So if anyone has seen Enter the Void, I kind of imagined that during Ciels blackout time. I've edited multiple times, but still not sure if I'm happy with it. Where is Sebastian taking him? Good question. Until next time, any ideas or comments are mucho apprecianado! Thanks for reading ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel currently knew only two things. One, that he felt as though his lungs were going to burst on him any second, and two, that for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, somebody was touching him. In the midst of his blurry eyed coughing fit, this man had picked him up and started moving. Where to? That he didn't have the slightest clue. He was still in a panicked state, but forced himself to hold onto the collar folds of the mans jacket so he could still get enough air. He could tell that they were headed up stairs, but where was he taking him? Ciels heart started racing when Sebastian made it to the top of the stair case and kicked open a door. A cold breeze hit his face, sending him into another coughing fit. Sebastian walked across the roof, and set Ciel down on the ground behind a small vent.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel stammered with what breath he had left.

"Um, I just thought-"

"Please, whatever you want just tell me." Ciel rasped out. Voice hoarse and dry from the chilling air.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian answered, straightening out his sleeves.

Ciel had heard too many situations similar to this, you get drug to the roof and then shot. His mind jumped to the conclusion that that was about to happen. He was going to be another victim.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Sebastian lulled, trying to keep his voice as smooth as possible.

"Then what do you want, why am I here?" Ciel spat, he wanted answers.

"I thought some fresh air would help you breathe easier. You have asthma, do you not?"

Ciels face dropped as he felt the tension break loose; he no longer thought this man was going to shoot him. He took another deep breath and tried to get his heart to stop beating through his chest. Goosebumps began to rise on his arms and he felt shivering start on his torso.

"Are you still having trouble breathing?" Sebastian asked, it was hard to see outside in the dark.

"Better, just cold." He wrapped his arms tightly around himself.

"You don't have an inhaler with you?" Sebastian questioned, surely a boy with this bad of asthma would. Ciel inadvertently reached into his pocket, which wasn't there.

He sighed in frustration, "Usually yes, but these aren't my clothes so it appears not."

Sebastian looked down at the boy, seeing the sheer shirt he was wearing. He was very petite, and was surprised that one would wear this garb in this weather. He could also see the visible goosebumps and skin shaking as he tried his best to hide it. Sebastian took off his jacket and draped it over Ciel, "Put this on or you'll get sick." Ciel was surprised by the jacket suddenly hitting him, but quickly put it on huddling closer to himself. "Won't you get cold?" he asked.

"No." Sebastian was immune to most things involving the weather. He hardly even noticed the temperature. He turned around and lit a cigarette, letting it rest between his lips. Ciel could see the outline of the gun tucked in Sebastians waistband. It was dark out, but he still knew it was there and it sent a shiver down his spine. He looked the other way trying to push the fear back down into the pit that was forming in his stomach. Ciels breathing had evened out enough so that he thought he could stand up. Still watching Sebastian, he pulled himself up off the ground and stood. The jacket cascaded down to his thighs. Sebastian heard the boy stand and turned around to see what he was up to. Now that he was standing he could see just how small and frail he looked. His jacket was numerous sizes too big and his frame was overall very small. Sebastian finished his cigarette, glad to be feeling a little more relaxed and turned around. "So, shorty, how ya feelin' now?"

"Um, okay I guess." Ciel replied stuffing his hands into the jacket pockets and looking down.

He cleared his throat, "Umm, thanks for that."

"Sure, I know a bad situation when I see one." Sebastian replies coolly, he watched as the wind swept Ciels' hair around and made him shiver. Rarely was he ever alone with someone for this length of time and the awkwardness was seeping through. Something about this kid was making him feel intimidated, maybe it was because he had that knife so close to him. He looked closely at his face trying to read it, but it was hard as steel. Ciel pushed his hands further into the pockets as a large burst of wind came through, hunching over instinctively. A rattling sound and a small bottle brushed his fingers as he clenched his fists together.

 _What's this?_ "Um, would you like your jacket back now?" he asked trying to get it off of him.

"Sure, but it's too cold out here. Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

Ciel took the jacket off completely trying to seem stronger than he was feeling. As he wrapped the jacket around his arms, the small bottle that he had felt rolled onto the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry." As he bent down to retrieve them, Sebastian froze and suddenly remembered where they had gone. "Perfectly fine, I actually forgot those were there." He said with a quiet chuckle.

Ciel stepped forward to hand the belongings over and tried to see what was in the bottle. "Thanks." Sebastian said as he took his jacket back, he looked Ciel in the eyes.

"Would you like any?" he asked peering into the bottle. "These are mine especially. Nothing better to be found I can assure you."

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself, "I've never touched the stuff and don't have any mind to." He scoffed. Sebastian put the goods back in his pocket, but not before questioning himself. _What does that supposed to mean?_ "You're saying you've never taken part in these affairs?"

"Of course not, do you take me for a fool?" He scoffed back.

 _Okay, so he doesn't know that whatever he took was along these lines. Um, what?_

"If I may ask, how did you become so ill?" Sebastian prodded.

Ciel tilted his head to the sky thinking, "Hmm... I would have to guess it was that drink that was so forcefully pushed on me. If anything it would have to have been that."

Sebastian listened to the boys' story as he tried to recall all that had happened before the dramatic events of the night. He closed his eyes momentarily, "I believe you are mistaken."

"How could I possibly be wrong?" Ciel started, Sebastian interrupted him shortly, "What was it that you had to drink? Was it something here?"

"Yes, it was fruity tasting and slightly bitter. I only remember that much." He replied shaking his head, he was trying to remember as much as he could. Sebastian knew exactly what the boy was talking about, but how did he get ahold of it? "I see." Sebastian hummed, scratching his head. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who was getting cold, "Let's go elsewhere, won't we?"

Ciel lowered his head and followed Sebastian back into the building, the warmth greeting them. Sebastian leaded down the corridor heading to the stairs, hearing Ciel yawn behind him. He was walking down the stairs slowly, and Sebastian made it to the end much before him. Watching Ciel walking down slowly, he could see that his head still had some crusted blood on it. "Come, let's go back to my office." He waited for Ciel to catch up with him remembering the height differences and let him walk beside him. "Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"A little, yes." He gently touched his temple and winced.

"Let me clean it up, please, follow me." He led way to his office tossing his coat onto the couch and reaching into his desk drawer. "It's been a while since I've had to use this." He started rummaging through the kit.

"Please, take a seat there." He pointed to the couch and Ciel sat, not nearly as relaxed as before. His back was straight and stiff, he appeared to be holding his breathe. Sebastian kneeled down beside him on the couch and got out the gauze and antiseptic. Very gently he brushed back Ciels hair and told him what he was about to do. "This may sting a bit." He dabbed the gauze on the cut and Ciel stiffened even more. "Please relax it's only antiseptic, and I don't think you'll require stitches." Ciel uttered something that sounded like he was listening. "I believe it should heal up just fine." He went on, cleaning the dried blood from his hair taking the soft strands in his fingers tenderly. He smiled as he finished his work, "There, that should relieve any discomfort for now." He smiled warmly.

"Than, thank you." Ciel blushed, holding his hands together. "I don't know what I would have done."

Sebastian nodded, "It's no bother." He smiled sweetly, admiring the boy now that his hair was out of his face. "You're very fortunate that you ran into me." He leaned back and put his tools away. Ciel yawned again, relaxing his shoulders. "May I ask you something?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose, yes." He looked in his direction.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and Ciel instinctively braced himself. He pulled out the bottle of pills that had fallen out earlier, opened it and put a few into his hand. "Tell me, do these not look familiar to you?" Ciel leaned over and looked at them up close, "No, not at all."

"You're not lying to me?" he retorted, voice seething with intimidation.

"I wouldn't lie to someone concealing a gun." Ciel replied, the image still not leaving his head.

 _So he registered that much._

Sebastian smirked, "Well then, I must say I am a bit lost. If you have never seen these before, then how did you end up in your debilitating state?"

"Are you saying I'm lying to you!? I certainly am not." Ciel repeated.

Sebastian had had more than enough experience with lying during his lifetime. He could lie to the biggest liars out there and they wouldn't even know. Living with scum for most of his childhood only added to his ability to read a person's truth. He had learned a lot of things during his childhood, mostly things that normal children wouldn't even know about. His "family" used him as a pawn, shaping him from a young age so he knew no different. This was how he ended up in this line of work. He possessed all the skills to make it work, but it had chosen him, he hadn't chosen it. Most of the time his thoughts led him to believe that he didn't have a choice. By what he had seen from him Ciel, he did not think he was lying. He still didn't know exactly how he had got ahold of the drugs, but he had a pretty good guess.

Ciel had his back turned now, angrily with crossed arms. _How could this fool think I was lying!? Why would I?_ "I promise to you that I am not lying." He stated once again, face serious.

Ciel straightened himself up on the couch, "I have never taken _those_ in my life." He emphasized making it sound like he really didn't know what they were.

Sebastian hummed to himself, "Well if you've never taken them and don't want to, I suppose their all for myself, eh?" he started taking some more out of the bottle. "Any objections?"

Ciel yawned and rested his chin in his hands seemingly uninterested, "Be my guest."

Sebastian laughed, lighting up his eyes while swallowing his handful, "No, you be mine."

 _AN: Hello again, here's another chapter to enjoy. Once again any suggestions or comments are very much appreciated. The next chapter will come about when my mind comes up with it! (Should I continue, what do you think?) Thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

_A crisp breeze blew through the meadow, rustling the young one from his sleep. He rolled over and rubbed his eye, sitting himself up on his elbows. It was beautiful out, the perfect temperature to doze off to. He rested his chin in his hands, kicking his feet back and forth. Such peace does not come easily, but this was the perfect day. He inhaled a deep breath and relished in the fresh, flower laden air. Then…_

He woke with a startle, the fresh air he had just enjoyed was gone as quickly as it came. Ciel started coughing yet again, _What, what?_ His eyes shot open and he gasped. His arms shot covering his face, clutching at his neck. He felt a big hand brush against him and pull one of his arms down. "Hey!" Ciel jumped out of his skin and let out a small yelp in surprise.

"What! What!" his eyes shot around as he continued grabbing at his neck.

"Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand closest to his with his free hand and held tight.

"Wake up, Ciel. Stop flailing, you're fine." His hand was being squished to mush through his gloves. Ciel's eyes squinted open again and he started clawing at the door handle.

"Hey! Don't!" Sebastian shouted, "Do you have any idea how fast we're going?!" Ciel stopped scratching at the door and grabbed hold of Sebastians hand with both of his.

"Have you changed your mind?! Where are we?!" he coughed again as his eyes welled up with tears. Sebastian looked back to the road momentarily and straightened the car up. His hand was covered with the younger boys as he steered the car with the other. "Everything's fine, please calm down." He begged with his eyes, looking back and forth from the road to his face. "Please, no more panicking." Ciel looked back at the pleading face and brushed his face with his arm sleeve, realizing he was again wearing this man's jacket.

"Um…." Ciel started, but didn't know what to say. Sebastian offered a small smile and revved the car, "First, I am sorry I have woken you. It was not my intention. I was not one hundred percent sure you were asleep or not, you were murmuring for quite a while." Ciel quickly released Sebastians hand from his grip realizing he had been holding it for far too long. "I fell asleep..again?" He asked quietly. "More or less, quite a while ago actually. The way you were acting, it could have been nerves, or you could have simply passed out. I'm sure you're beyond exhausted." Sebastian was making some sense at least.

Ciel looked around, the car only having a front set of seats and a stick shift in the middle. "Continue." He wanted more answers. Sebastian shifted the car and turned a sharp corner, "You passed out yet again, I did not feel it proper to let you sleep in that dank office so I decided to take us elsewhere." Ciel looked confused, "And this is the truth?" he questioned.

"Yes, and as it is very cold outside I put my jacket on you. This car may be a hot rod, but it does not retain heat well." he answered.

Ciel looked dumbfounded. _How long was I out this time?_ He moved his mouth like he wanted to speak, but no words came out. They sat for a moment in silence, Sebastian spoke first. "The whole panicking thing, does this happen often to you?"

"More often than I'd like." He answered blatently.

"I have something that could help with that." Sebastian offered sweetly.

"No, you've had enough for five people as it is." Ciel shot back. He didn't believe in a lot of the "modern medication" legal or otherwise. He was fairly sure that whatever he had was not legal in the slightest. Who would give people things like that purposely? It was insane and he would have no part of it. He looked down in his lap and listened as the tires glide on the road, shifting onto a rougher surface. He really didn't know what to think of the situation yet.

 _Did he tell me his name?_ The landscape turned dark with no light in the surrounding vicinity. Ciel got the courage to ask this man his name again, since he had forgotten. "Did you tell me your name?"

"Name's Sebastian. You can call address me in whichever language you please. I have many names." He answered not looking away from the road.

Ciel made a mental note, "I have another question."

"If you're going to ask my age, don't." he added cooly.

"No, I want to know where we are going." He asked matter of factly.

"Ah, a valid question." He looked over mentally addressing Ciels levels of panic. He didn't want him to go into another frenzy. Ciel sat and waited for the answer but Sebastian didn't give him one. _Where are we going? What time is it? What's going to happen?_ These questions were racing through his mind faster than he could keep up with. Scenarios started reeling out one by one. He could see from the corner of his eye that Sebastian was watching him. Ciel knew he was no longer in the city, he could see dust clouds rolling in the side view mirrors behind them. Trees encased the road, forming an arch over the vehicle like a trellis. Nothing looked familiar and he couldn't see anything that the cars lights didn't illuminate. Even the moon and stars were hidden by the clouded skies. Ciel could also feel the cloudiness layering his mind, it was discernibly in a fog. His thoughts were not as clear and sharp as they so normally were. He could feel his eyes wanting to close back into sleep mode, but he wanted to remain somewhat vigilant of what was going on. _Don't go back to sleep._ Sebastian cracked his window and freezing air came rushing in causing Ciel to shiver. His body suddenly woke up as the air swirled in the cabin, Sebastian not flinching a bit.

"Just seeing how close we are." He said rolling the window back up. "Are you cold?"

"I don't understand." Ciel said.

"Yes or no? Are you cold?" he asked again.

"No, how can you tell where we are?" Ciel clarified.

"Oh, hmm, years of practice?" he shrugged rolling his shoulders.

 _I still don't understand. Is this the drugs talking?_

Ciel was cold, even with the huge jacket on him he was holding back shivers. He didn't want to seem weak, he still wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. Sebastian was putting off different vibes at the same time, he could feel the shifts in energy in the small enclosed space. He felt comforted, but also that he should stay alert, like he could turn the tables at any second.

Sebastian knew where they were going. Was he going to tell the boy? No, it would be a surprise. Not to him of course and not a big either but a surprise nonetheless. He honestly did not know where to go at first, but he knew they weren't staying at the club. That place was way too cold and damp and even though he didn't know Ciel he felt that it would be best if they didn't stay there. All sorts of things happened after hours even though he had gotten himself there in the first place. _He must be nervous._ He was sunk in his jacket leaving only his head exposed. It was getting colder out, probably closer to freezing actually. The windshield was fogging up from the internal heat. Sebastian reached a gloved hand out and clicked on the radio, tuning to a local weather station.

~~ _This just in, a huge winter storm is headed our way. The snow will start early in the morning and continue with heavy drifts and probable ice.~~_

"So it is going to snow." Sebastian said aloud as if Ciel couldn't hear for himself. He could tell that it was going to snow without having to hear so on the radio. "I prefer the warm embrace of the sun to the icy cold of winter, but you can't stop the seasons from changing." Sebastian muttered to himself. Ciel shot a look in his direction out of the corner of his eye, also agreeing that the cold was not his friend. Sebastian continued, "I've lived in a lot of different places, tropics, beaches, mountains, tundra, but this place has got to be one of my least favorites." He shook his head frowning. Ciel looked up keeping his face stone, "Then why are you here?"

"I go where the wind takes me, there is no real purpose to these kinds of things." He shrugged slightly, "I thought maybe you had frozen solid, you hadn't spoken in nearly ten minutes." He said looked over at the boy with a nice exaggerated smile. He turned his head back to the road the smile still on his face as he hummed a tune.

"Hey, cheer up were almost there!" Sebastian exclaimed with mock excitement. Ciel put a fake smirk on his face, _if only I knew where we were going._ Sebastian grinned and hummed some more, starting to giggle a little. Ciel didn't know what he was laughing at and it was a little unnerving to say the least.

"Have you figured out where were going yet?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head, of course he had no clue. "Really, you haven't even a guess? It's a quaint little place, not a whole lot of charm but enough, I like it as it is. But it's missing something."

He looked over, "Still no guess?" Ciel kept his mouth shut. "I know something's missing, and it has been for a while now, but it's hard to say just exactly what it is." He paused. "Have you ever had this feeling, Ciel?" Ciel nodded, "Yes, I have." He felt this way at this very moment, as he wondered where all sanity had gone.

AN: _Once again thanks for reading, apologies for having this be a short chapter and for taking so long to upload. I've been very busy with a new job and class work and the like. Next chapter will be longer and most likely finished faster. Here's a new song to read to Cirice-Ghost. Feedback is welcome as I am still unsure about this chapter, but decided to upload it nonetheless instead of spending more time on it. Stay tuned!- Roxx._


	9. Chapter 9

The car slowed down to a roll and took a left onto a paved drive leading to the west. Ciel could see a glimmer far from the road, and as they got closer he could tell it was a gate around nine feet high and embellished with spikes, topping the spindles. Sebastian opened his door and swung his feet out, trudging through the ice to the front of the gate. He kicked it a few times to knock the ice loose in order to put the key in.

With a crunch, he pushed the gates open and ran back to the car, "Glad it wasn't completely frozen shut." The car crept through the gate as it shut behind them automatically; motion sensors. A brief mix of emotions went through Ciel as he both felt secured and trapped by the gate. ' _Was that the only way out?'_ They followed the drive until it led to a set of pillars announcing that the residence had been reached.

"Looks like we made it." Sebastian announced, happily. The house before them was much more than extravagant. More than a house, this mansion probably had three stories, multiple floor pane windows and a wraparound balcony.

"This is your place?" Ciel asked. "Yes, this is all mine." He looked longingly at the house his eyes stopping at the top floor. "Shall we?" he gestured towards the front door. Ciel nodded, the cold wind seeping in through the car's vents, he just wanted to feel warm again. Sebastian took the keys out of the ignition, and got out going around to the passenger side door. Ciel wrapped the coat around him as Sebastian opened the door for him allowing him to get out. He had been sitting so stiffly that he didn't realize his legs had fallen asleep. He stumbled as he stood up and Sebastian quickly caught him by the arm. "Careful, it's very slick out here." Ice was starting to coat the ground in a dangerously sparkly scene. Ciel could see his breathe as he blushed from embarrassment now stepping carefully towards the door.

Sebastian closed up the car and gracefully strode to the door, not seeming bothered in the least by the ice. He got out a key and put in into the lock jiggling it as it clicked and swung open. "Please, come in." he held the door with one hand and led the way in with the other. Ciel stepped in hesitantly not being able to see anything. Sebastian's voice echoed through the vaulted ceilings making the room seem endless. He felt his way over and flipped on the light switch bringing the room to new heights. Ciel looked around wide eyed, still shivering from the cold. A grand staircase led to the next floor of the house with a chandelier hanging from the middle tying it all together. Elegant drapes hung from the windows helping to block out the cold.

Sebastian spoke bringing Ciel out of his awed stupor, "Please, follow me." He said with a smile.

Ciel shuffled after Sebastian wrapping his arms around himself, thinking about how he could get lost in this place. He was led to the left of the staircase into a large room with a couch and a fire place against the far wall. Sebastian gestured to the couch and went to the fireplace lighting it and throwing in a couple of logs. "I don't remember the last time I had to use this." He said rubbing his frozen hands together. Ciel watched as the fire roared to life, the flames appearing as though they wanted to grab Sebastian. He took a seat on the couch, thankful to be in out of the cold. Would he still be out in the cold if it wasn't for Sebastian? He turned from the fire, looking at Ciel sitting on the couch, he looked exhausted his eyes starting to droop a bit.

"I think it would be best if you slept here tonight, this is going to be the warmest area in the house." Ciel nodded too cozy by the fire to argue otherwise.

"I'll get you some clothes. You'll be much more comfortable." And with that he left the room. Ciel closed his eyes then, almost falling asleep but not quite. Sebastian worked his way through the house finally finding his way to the unused bedroom. He grabbed a pair of flannel pants and smaller hoodie that he had forgot he owned. _This should work alright._ He shook out the clothes starting back out of the closet. By the time he had made it back to the couch Ciel was already asleep snoring gently. _Poor thing._ Sebastian thought, _I suppose I should still wake him though._ He put the clothes down on the other side of the couch and reached over to wake Ciel, gently tapping his shoulder.

"Hey buddy.. Wake up I have something for you." He whispered by Ciels head. Ciel murmured and tried to hide his face. "It's warm clothes for you to change into." Ciel opened his eyes looking up at Sebastian with mild confusion.

"Here, let me take you to the bathroom so you can change and get to sleep." He took Ciels hand and led him away from the couch to a door down a second hallway.

"Right here darling, take as long as you need. I'll be around." He handed Ciel the clothes and walked away.

"Thank you." Ciel replied shutting the door. He looked around seeing vaulted ceilings, crown molding, double sinks, oval mirrors and recessed lighting in the corners.

"Lavish." Was all his brain could find to say as he set the clothes on the counter to examine what had been brought for him.

He arched an eyebrow, "Well, better than this shit I've been wearing all night." He removed his eye patch and pushed his hair back, inspecting the gash that he received earlier. He touched it gently and winced at the soreness.

"Suppose it could be worse." He smelled nice now which felt very refreshing. He tied his eye patch back on, not used to sleeping with it; but knowing he wasn't going to take it off. He quickly used the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked into the mirror, scaring himself by how awful he looked. His eye was bloodshot and had a dark circle ringing around. Closing them he took some deep breaths and tried to go over the days events. Did everything happen the way he thought it did? Why did he feel like he was forgetting something? His mind couldn't come up with answers so he made his way back into the dark hallway. He carried his boots with him allowing his feet to dry off as he walked, following the glow hitting the walls.

"Hello?" he whispered into the couch area, but received no answer. The couch was warm from the flickering flames and he laid down letting his tired body relax. For the first time that night his mind wasn't reeling and he fell into a blissful state of peace. On a different side of the house Sebastian was out on the balcony enjoying a cigarette, smirking to himself. The snow was still piling up as he went back inside to check the fire and the sleeping boy on the couch.

A/N: Writers block is a terrible thing, thanks for hanging on with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian slowly made his way down the staircase. He stopped by a room and changed out of his old clothes. As he took his shirt off he exposed a trail of tattoos swirling up and over his shoulder. After throwing on a t-shirt, clean jeans and a different pair of boots he left the room. The lights had all faded to a dim glow and the snow outside was still coming down heavily. He guessed at least a foot had fallen so far. He brushed his fingers on the railing and watched the dust twinkle off. How long had it been since he'd been here? No possible way he could remember. Dusting really wasn't on his list of things to deal with at the moment. Security was a much more preferred way to spend time. More important and more of a necessity in his point of view.

So far this location had been almost a perfect one. Out of the way, hidden secluded even made it excellent for keeping people out. After all this time he had only a few unpleasant encounters. From the gate you couldn't even tell there was a house down the drive. The trees and overgrown foliage also helped block out any unwanted visitors. Dogs used to be the preferred method, but that was too much maintenance. Sebastian was much more of a cat person anyways. Soft and cuddly, never getting into things the perfect creature in his eyes.

He could smell the burn of the firewood lifting through the house. He was going to stay close by just in case something happened. As he entered the living room he could see the glow of the coals and embers but didn't hear anything. Ciel was fast asleep on the couch, curled in a ball. Sebastian grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. It was toasty in the room and he didn't need a blanket so he sat in the armchair. After a bit he dozed off closing his eyes but still remained awake. He couldn't recall the last time he had gotten a decent night's sleep. On the couch, Ciel's body was fast asleep, but his mind was nowhere near rest. The nightmares rolled in just as they always did. There was nothing he could do about it no matter what he did. He was trapped in the same dreaded hole every time he slept. There was nothing left to do but let it take over.

Sebastian heard panicked breathing and his eyes shot open. He was in a steady sleep and the earlier events made him even groggier. Disorientation hit him like a brick and he leaned out of his chair catching himself on the armrest. Shallow breaths and mumbles were coming from Ciel who was buried under his blanket. Sebastian could only see the movements on the couch, threatening to go over the edge at any second. Noticing the fire had burned down quite a bit, he tossed a couple more logs on it setting the blaze back to life. He warmed his hands and turned around watching the blanket crumple and move. Muffled sounds were still being made, was he dreaming? Just as the question went through his mind Ciel jerked and he started rolling off the couch. Sebastian made a leap for it and caught him just as he was making contact with the floor. They landed with a thud, but Ciel still didn't wake up.

"You okay?" he asked wearily. Something was on Sebastian's hand and he retreated seeing that it was only Ciel's blood. "Jeez, you knocked it open? How?" He really didn't know how he managed to do that. Ciel's hair was covering his face in a sticky mess, but Sebastian could tell his eye patch was not on any longer. He pushed back the mess of hair back from his clammy face as he moved around violently. The light hit him at the right angle and he could see a deep scar falling horizontally across the lid. _Interesting._ His eyes shot open with a jolt and he let out a whine.

"Are they looking for me?" Ciel shot out gasping for breath.

"Are whom looking for you?" Sebastian asked.

"They'll wonder where I am. They must be looking." He replied.

"Who?" Sebastian prodded.

"I know they have to be. I know it. I know it." He was shaking his head now.

"Can you tell me who they are?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." He breathed softly his mouth trembling.

Sebastian stood up, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this. He couldn't get any more information out of the boy for now. Maybe later once he had fully woken up. "Everything's okay, there is no possible way anyone could find you here. I'll be right back."

Sebastian went to the kitchen to make Ciel some quick tea. He put the scarcely used kettle on the stove and got a tea mug out of the cupboard. He chose a blend that he thought most people liked and waiting for the water to heat up. _Tea is calming right?_ The cup was steaming and he carried to the waiting bundle on the couch. "Here, I made you a cup of tea." He said handing it to Ciel.

"Thanks." He cradled the cup and took a sip. "I.. I don't know what to do." He closed his eye for a second, looking into the cup.

"Don't worry, try to get back to sleep. I'll be right here, I won't leave you alone." Sebastian agreed.

Ciel put his cup on the floor and laid his head back down on the couch, thinking of what he was going to tell him. Should he tell him anything?

Sebastian sat in his chair and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing a number. "Stay on course." was all he said and hung up. He wasn't sure why he was sympathizing with this kid, but it was happening.

The rest of the night, and the early morning, passed by in what seemed like a matter of minutes. Sebastian had awoke earlier in the morning, not needing too much sleep. In the kitchen he prepared a breakfast while waiting for Ciel to wake up. Fresh tea and juice, eggs benedict, and English muffins were on the menu. He was surprised that he had found actual food to make. He sipped on his coffee while he gazed out the window. Sebastian prepared the breakfast and walked towards the living room peering in on the boy.

Ciel rolled over onto his back and opened his eye cringing at the bright light that filled the room. _Where's my eyepatch?_ Was his first thought then touched his face realizing he was already wearing it. He sat up and looked around realizing he wasn't in house or his bed. "Ummm." he looked down and pulled the blankets around him more. "Good morning." Sebastian echoed from the archway. He leaned against it with one arm and the other holding his cup of coffee. Ciel just looked at him trying to recall the events of last night, at most he remembered flames. He removed the blankets and saw that he wasn't wearing his clothes, but then recalled that he had changed in the bathroom. He looked up at Sebastian and put his hand to his head. He made a mrph noise and stretched his back feeling stiff. Sebastian walked over and stood by the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He yawned.

"I've made you breakfast, I'm sure you're starving. It's in the kitchen. I'm going to take a shower." He said, leaving Ciel alone in the vast living room. Ciel got up off the couch and put his shoes on following the scent of food. On the table laid out for him was a delicious looking breakfast. He sat at the seat furthest from the window and started eating forgetting how hungry he really was. He relished in the fresh tea being one of his favorite kinds. After scarfing his food down he got up and moved his dishes to the sink. He sat back at the table sipping on his tea, his ears perked up faintly hearing music playing. There was a white robe hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and he put it on. He reached into the pocket feeling something heavy and found his knife that he had completely forgotten about letting a smile reach his face.

Ciel gazed into the window flattening his hair and fixing his eyepatch as it had somehow become askew. The window overlooked a bluff trees lining the ledge. His eye shifted towards the table top spotting a piece of paper that he didn't notice before.

"Was this under my plate?" He picked it up and rolled over it with his eye, it was a letter. Carefully opening it he unfolded the paper inside and read it to himself. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." He smirked, smiling and shaking his head ever so slightly. "Very interesting." He folded the paper back up and started walking towards the solemn tunes with his sleeve over his mouth.

N/A: Huzzah! Chapter finally finished, thanks for all the patience and reading. Hope you enjoy, comment if you liked it! Next chapter coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian sat his phone down on the dresser and closed the door to the bathroom. Ciel walked to the front of the house and looked out the front door, thousands of tiny icicles hung from the gutters. The sky was still clouded over, and the porch lights were still on. He peered around spotting the car; the only visible spot was the roof, everything else was covered in snow. He turned back towards the entryway and started up the grand staircase. With it being daytime, he could see the lovely house much more. Everything was the best of the best, looking like it came straight out of a catalog. Exotic treasures and gems lined the shelves gleaming in the light of the chandelier. Ciel couldn't even fathom how much these things would cost. The top of the staircase led him to the hallway, the crown molding had recessed lighting that led the way.

He followed the sound of the running water and the very faint music to Sebastians room. Quietly, he nudged open the door and peeked inside, the room was immaculate, much like the rest of the house. He could hear Sebastian in the bathroom, _He must be taking a shower._ He stepped into the room and saw a very pretty vanity in the corner. He sat down on the pedestal and looked through all the fancy bottles. Some of the highest end products were lined up along with a bunch of little boxes. He picked up a bottle that said "Estrella" and spritzed a little into the air waving it around with his hands. The smell was intoxicating, Ciel had no idea this stuff existed. As soon as he set it down something started ringing, he jumped and stood up quickly looking around. The phone was on the counter, he tip toed over to it and saw that an unknown number was calling.

 _Hmm…._ , a light went off in his head, "Where's my phone?" he whispered aloud. His hands flew to his mouth realizing he had said that aloud. He cringed as he realized he may have been heard. The water shut off and Ciel scurried back to his seat feigning innocence by examining the bottles again. He heard Sebastian now out of the shower shuffling through a drawer. Ciel focused his attention forward and kept fiddling with the vanity.

The bathroom door clicked open and out came Sebastian in a dress robe. Ciel kept his head down and acted interested in whatever he was holding. Sebastian opened the door and steam poured out, fogging up the window. Sebastian shook his head and dried his damp hair with a towel. He shook his hair out once more, then noticed Ciel was in the room dropping his towel.

"Why, hello there." He said as if he hadn't even been startled.

Ciel looked up suddenly, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be in here!" he stood up abruptly and dropped the box he was holding, spilling it all over the floor. Ciels breath caught in his throat and he started picking everything up right away, muttering how sorry he was.

Sebastian just looked at him, a grin forming on his face. "It's quite alright, I've got plenty more." He said shaking his head. Ciel looked up eyes wide, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been touching your things. Let alone come in here unannounced." He set the little box back in its place making sure it was exactly as he had left it.

"It's no big deal, I just didn't expect anyone. I don't remember the last time someone other than I was in here." He admitted. He walked over to the dresser and clicked the music off and looked at his phone frowning slightly. "Please, sit back down."

Ciel did as he was told, folding his hands in his lap. Sebastian walked over to his gigantic closet and dropped his robe, finding some clothes and slipping into them. Ciel quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to intrude on his personal space. He emerged, donning an outfit that he couldn't make look bad if he tried.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He slicked his hair back and pointed to a bottle on his vanity. Ciel looked at it and pointed, "This one?"

"Yes, toss it here." Sebastian nodded.

Ciel tossed the bottle over and Sebastian put some on his hands and smoothed it threw his hair.

"Thanks." he said tossing it back to Ciel.

"I feel okay." Ciel answered. "My neck is a little sore, but I feel pretty okay."

Sebastian nodded, "Do you remember waking up?"

Ciel tiled his head to the side, "No, how do you know that?"

"I was in the room and you woke up, having a fit or something." He assured.

"Oh." Ciel replied shortly wringing his hands together.

"What happened? Do you remember?" he asked.

"I don't think so, that has happened for quite a while now. I don't really remember much when it happens, but there isn't much I can do about it." He confessed shying away. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Does that happen often?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember after it happens so I have no way of knowing."

"Nobody would tell you?" he asked brow furrowed.

"Hardly, nobody's ever there." He stated as a matter of fact.

"I understand how that is."

Ciel scoffed, "I seriously doubt that anyone would even begin to understand how I feel."

Sebastian didn't say anything in reply, they sat in silence for a minute. "Does that mean you live alone?"

Ciel nodded, "Most of the time, yes. Occasionally someone will come visit but it just depends. I'm quite forgettable."

"I don't see how that would be possible considering your appearance." Sebastian smiled sweetly.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "You'd be surprised. I'm sure someone like yourself wouldn't get it. You've probably never spent a day alone in your life."

This was the most Sebastian had heard the boy talk since meeting him. Then again, this is the most clear headed he had felt in the past forty-eight hours. He laughed shortly, "I'm always alone, and even if someone is near me I'm always alone. I've grown accustomed to it." He said flatly. He got up off of the bed and retrieved his phone from the dresser unlocking it and checking his messages. Nothing yet. There was that unknown number that had called him earlier.

Ciel watched relieved that the conversation was over. "Hey.., do you remember seeing my phone anywhere? I know I had it sometime but I don't know where it is now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Phone? I don't remember seeing any phone other than my own."

"I remember having it last night, I rarely go anywhere without it. I'm usually pretty good at keeping up with my things." He recalled.

"Oh really, I would say that last night you were lucky to keep track of your own head. The way you were acting I don't think you would have made it alone." Sebastian commented.

"I said thank you, didn't I?" Ciel growled, it wasn't exactly his fault what had happened to him. "I don't even know what all happened, I just see bits and pieces." He could describe it in his head as drowning and every so often coming up for air and catching a quick glimpse of the world. He reached his hand into his pocket subconsciously touching the sharp blade of his knife. He pulled it out slowly, "How did you get a hold of this?" he asked waving it around slowly.

"Oh that? I seem to remember that being precariously close to my jugular." He said resting his hand under his chin. Ciel swallowed, _Did I do that?_ "Um, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sebastian chuckled, "No, of course not. Not to worry, you almost hurt yourself worse than you attempted on me." Ciel blushed feeling embarrassed.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me." He confessed.

"I don't see you as the type to venture off on your own, am I right?"

"Yeah… I wasn't by myself when I got there. I didn't even want to come."

"I don't want to be there half the time either." Sebastian agreed.

Ciel was confused, "If you don't like it, then why stay?"

"I don't have much of a choice, I got myself into it and there isn't a good way to get out. Not without consequences at least. I've done it in the past and it never ends well." he drawled. "Kind of like digging your own grave."

Ciel nodded in response, he didn't want to ask too many questions. He didn't think that Sebastian would confess too much to him but he didn't want to pry.

Sebastian went back to scrolling through his phone. Unknown numbers were never good news, it would be best to just leave it be. He sent a quick text to his men telling them of his condition and put the phone down. Ciel was staying in his little corner looking at his ring, one of the only possessions he had with him. "Where did you get that? It's beautiful, very unique." Sebastian asked.

"Oh, it was my fathers." Ciel spoke surprised by the question.

"It suits you well." he beckoned Ciels hand in his own getting a closer look. _His hands are half the size of mine._ He turned his hand over looking at the palm. "Ever had a palm reading?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head, trying to keep his hand from shaking. "You can tell a lot about a person from these lines." He grabbed his glasses out of his pocket flipping them on. He traced a few of the lines with the tip of his finger. He looked up from his glasses half smirking at Ciel, "You tell an interesting story, kid."

 _What exactly is this guy playing at?_ Sebastian could see a bit of a scar peeking out of his sleeve. "You were burned.. badly by the looks of it."

Ciel jerked his hand back holding it to his chest, "How did you know that!?"

"Your palm tells that and so much more." He cooed.

"But, how? It doesn't make sense." He argued.

"Honey, I've learned a lot of trades in my lifetime. This just being one of the few that was more interesting. It's a secret how I know what I do."

"A secret huh?" Ciel retorted.

"Exactly, just as you, I'm full of secrets." He grinned slyly and removed his glasses.

A/N: Hiya, thanks for reading. As always continued support in much appreciated! Hoping that next chapter will be faster than this one, and a very special thanks to my beta grl :P


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets were always best left alone, why did Ciel feel the need to share? This level of openness was strange to him, most people didn't feel the desire to open up to him. What did he have to hide? They didn't know each other and there was no reason for him to know anything he didn't want him to. Ciel rubbed the back of his neck, most people would judge him before talking to him. He didn't feel as though Sebastian could judge him any more harshly than he already had.

He held out his hand, "What else does it say?"

Sebastian took his hand again studying it for a minute. "When is your birthday?" he asked.

"December."

"Sagittarius. From what I can see you've dealt hard times in your young life. You've faced tragedy and heartache."

Ciel nodded, "You're right. Anything else?"

"That's about it. I can tell I did the right thing by helping you. Why don't you tell me the rest?"

Ciel smiled shortly pulling his hand away.

"For starters this is the first time I've left the house in months. And this is where I ended up." He gestured with his hands.

"You don't go out much?" Sebastian commented.

"Obviously. I really just went out because my friend has been bugging me for a while now. I was just annoyed with him. Plus, I don't think he can find anybody else to deal with him. But I've known him for a long time now."

Sebastian nodded listening, "How long have you lived here?"

"Ten years. And you?" he asked.

"A few years, feels like a lot longer though." He added.

"Where exactly are we?" Ciel asked.

"About thirty minutes east outside of downtown. Almost out of the city."

"There's nothing around here then?" he surmised.

"Nope, this place isn't on a gps, mail won't even make it out here." Sebastian said.

"I'm surprised, it's so extravagant." Ciel was indeed surprised. "My old place was probably this size, but that was a long time ago."

"Yes, another reason I dislike staying here. May I ask you what happened?"

Ciel brushed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, "The house burnt down." Sebastian sat for a minute, seeing that that was all he was going to get out of him. "I'm sorry, Ceil. I'm going to step out for a smoke."

Ciel nodded, not wanting to think about the subject. Sebastian towered over him by at least a foot, headed towards the door and stepped out.

Ciel watched and he inhaled the smoke and sent it back over the balcony. He couldn't help but think that this man could have easily been a model. He had the perfect even skin tone, dark eyes with golden tones and an unbelievable physic. He finished up his cigarette and came back inside locking the door behind him. "Still pretty cold out." He said.

"It's pretty cold in here too." Ciel added.

"Agreed." Sebastian went over and grabbed his phone from the dresser. "Let's go back down to the fire." Ciel stood up and followed going into the hall. "After you." Sebastian nodded.

 _Fire. I was trapped in that fire._ Ciel walked out into the hallway seeing the motion sensor lights come on above the baseboards. The hall had five more doors besides the bedroom.

 _Why would he need such a big house?_ A few steps down and Sebastian's phone started buzzing. He flipped it open, "Yes?" he grumbled. "Mhm, is that all?"  
"I see." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Just an old friend. Business." He slipped his phone back into his pocket. Ciel continued back down the stairs and looked out the front door. "Do you like the snow?" Sebastian asked.

"Mhm, it's pretty but I don't like the cold air. It hurts my lungs." He nodded. Sebastian took off his jacket, not needing it now they were near the fire. "Do you still want that robe?" he asked looking at Ciel.

"Oh, no, sorry I don't need it." Sebastian laughed, "I was kind of wondering why you were wearing that."

"I found my knife in the pocket." He took it out of the pocket and held it. "It goes in my boot. Which are where?"

"I think they're by the couch." He pointed towards where they were left and strode to the couch. Ciel put his blade in his boot, strapping it down, and sat down on the other side of the couch. He sighed pulling his feet underneath him and wrapped his arms around himself. "Thanks for keeping it. So where'd you get all those tats?" he asked randomly. _I can't think about the fire._

"These? I've had these for a while. Don't know why I got them really. Well most of them."

"Really? They're very interesting." He contruded.

Sebastian laughed, "Interesting, hmm? See this one?" he turned his wrist over unveiling a strange twisting symbol.

Ciel didn't know what he was looking at or what it meant. "I once infiltrated one of the largest drug rings in central America. In order to gain their trust I had to get this, kind of like an access key. Show them this and you could do anything you wanted."

Ciel looked at him wide eyed, "That sounds dangerous."

"It was. But I made it out alive." He turned his hand back over. "I should eventually get it covered up."

Ciel laughed, "Yeah, looks like some kind of satanic symbol."

"Oh, then maybe it's fitting, I don't know how many times I've been called a devil." He smirked.

 _Oh, that's reassuring._ Ciel rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know."

"We'll see if you change your mind." He added before standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked turning his head.

"Sure."

Sebastian walked into the kitchen flipping on the lights. _Oh!_ "What kind of tea do you like?"

"Earl grey." He said matter of factly.

 _Earl grey, I can do that._ He dug through the cabinet looking for the one that he wanted, flipping it into the kettle. "As for me, I'm going with something a little more me." He said aloud. He went to one of the shelves lined with foreign alcohols. So many to choose from, he feathered his fingers through the bottles. He picked a gleaming blue bottle with a pearl colored lid, he took a glass out and poured it half full. The kettle whistled and he picked out the nicest tea cup and poured Ciel a cup. He took a sip of his own drink and set it back down, reaching into his pocket. He opened a small bottle and dropped a few into his palm crushing them and dumping them into his drink. He dusted his hands off and carried the drinks back into the sitting room.

"Ah, toasty in here." He sighed handing Ciel his tea.

"Thank you." He took it in his hands blowing on it a bit.

"I think we should be able to leave by tomorrow." Sebastian flipped out his phone and checked the weather seeing that the below freezing mark was going to rise but not by much.

"I feel pretty lost without my phone. But it's nice not to have to worry about it." Ceil confessed.

"I'm sure, I would just love to toss this thing in the fire right now." Sebastian added. "Speaking of, do you need to contact anyone? You can use mine if you need."

"I don't think so. I honestly don't think anybody cares where I am. The landlord wouldn't even notice if I were missing."

Sebastian frowned, "Nobody? Last night you were pretty concerned about somebody."

Ciel almost spit out his tea, sputtering, "Um, um." he laughed nervously, looking into his tea. "What did I say, exactly?" he asked looking back up through his hair.

"You just seemed concerned that someone was searching for you is all." He elaborated.

Ciel looked away suddenly, "I don't know why I said that." He said in a hushed tone, turning his gaze down.

"It's fine dear, you just seemed very concerned. Should I be on guard?" he asked calmly.

Ciel looked up, all seriousness in his voice, "You should always be on guard."

Sebastian let a sly grin, "Oh, should I?" he leaned back stretching his arms above his head, his eyes started to drop slightly.

"I'm not kidding!" Ciel stammered.

Sebastian rested his elbow on the arm of the couch resting his head in it. "Trust me kid, I am, there's no possible way anything or anybody could get to you here. You are in absolute zero danger."

"How can you be sure?" he countered.

Sebastian lifted up his shirt flashing a glimpse of matte black firepower. Ciels eyes shot open, _How did I forget about that?!_

"Scared?" he stroked the handle eyeing Ciel with a mischievous grin.

"Not of that."

Sebastian chuckled pulling his shirt back down, "You're a funny- "Funny!?" Ciel gaped, "You have a twisted sense of humor."

"Me? Nah, no way." He downed the rest of his drink, setting it on the table next to them.

As the sun started to descend and the fire started to road the two sat without speaking. The yawns grew more frequent and Sebastian had eventually dozed off on the couch. Ciel also laid his head down watching the fire, he sat up slowly, "Sebastian?" No response, "Hey, Sebastian." He scooted over and poked at his hand. No response again. Ciel backed away slowly, scooting his feet on the floor and whispered, "Now's my chance."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully next chapter won't take near as long to finish, but nonetheless thanks for hanging in there with me! (Sorry for any errors, I did my read through pretty quick.)


End file.
